The Darkness Within
by copper156860
Summary: Harry is throw in Azkaban for attempting to murder his brother, Henry who is the BWL, but Harry gets into a fight with another prisoner and is left severely disfigured, he vows revenge on Henry and the world, he rallies the prisoners to join him and they escape, now with a new threat on the loose, Voldemort is the least of the magical world's worries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another day for Harry Potter, brother of Henry the almighty boy who lived, it was dinner time for the students of Hogwarts and Harry was sitting away from the other 5th year Gryffindors who after 5 years we're still swooning over his brother. Harry was eating a chicken leg when pumpkin juice was poured all over him, he turned around to see Henry with his massive group of fans laughing, Henry had poured the juice on Harry.

"Look at my loser brother, he's so easy to push around."

"Yea, look at him!" Said Ron with a huge grin.

Harry just sat there unmoving but on the inside he was burning with the wildfire of untamable rage. The rage of all the years he had to suffer at the hands of his brother's constant tortument and his parents willful neglect of him were now mixing with the anger he was feeling now.

"What's the matter brother, you gonna cry."

When Harry turned to face Henry, Henry was immediately terrified at what he saw, he looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but pure hate and rage tearing into his soul, something no person should have, let alone a 15 year old boy.

"I. Hate. You."

Henry was speechless, he always knew Harry harbored anger towards him but he never thought he hated him with such passion and Henry wouldn't have believed Harry's words, but his eyes told him everything, Henry could've sworn he saw a flash of blood red in Harry's eyes.

"Harry…"

"I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do my whole life."

Henry noticed a change in Harry's posture and voice, it was much colder, more sinister, much darker, to Henry this wasn't his brother, but someone far more dark and dangerous.

"And what is that Harry?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Harry grabbed a knife off the table and lunged at Henry pushing him to the ground.

"Harry please don't do this!"

"How many times did I beg you to stop and you didn't!"

"Harry listen to me, you're not a killer."

"Of course not, all I am to you and mum and dad is a freak that doesn't deserve love or compassion from anyone, but it's always the quiet and the outcasts that get you in the end. See you in hell brother!"

Harry raised the knife to strike Henry but was suddenly blasted across the great hall dropping the knife in the process. Henry turned to see Dumbledore lowering his wand while rushing over to Henry.

"Professor, what did you do to Harry?!

"I'm sorry Henry, but I had to act fast to prevent Harry from harming you or anyone else. Don't worry Henry, he is only unconscious, but I'm afraid I have to contact the aurors."

"But Professor Dumbledore, there must be another way!"

"I'm sorry my boy, but there is no other way."

Dumbledore told the teachers to keep watch on Harry and then went to his office to contact the aurors. 30 minutes later the aurors were dragging Harry to Azkaban.

Harry woke up on the boat on the way to Azkaban with other prisoners condemned to hell on earth. When they landed they entered the prison and were escorted down the many hallways and cell blocks before coming to a stop in a cell block.

"Alright assholes, in your cells!" One prisoner noticed Harry and confronted him.

"Your Harry Potter aren't you, brother of that arrogant boy who lived."

"Who's asking."

"I am boy, and you better watch your cheek Potter."

"It is you who must watch your cheek if you wish to live to the next sunrise."

"Are you threatening me boy!"

"Yes I am, but I doubt you can hurt a fly considering you're too dumb to know when someone threatens you."

"You son of a bitch!"

The man grabbed one of the few torches in the hallway and pushed the flames and burning ashes into the right side of Harry's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!"

"That will teach you to respect your superiors boy!"

Harry suddenly lunged for the guard and took his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The guard fell dead and then Harry summoned the torch which was now on the floor to his hand.

"Now I can repay you in kind." Harry thrust the burning torch into the man's face which caused agonizing screams to echo through the prison. Harry kept pressing the torch until the man was dead.

"You answer to me now, follow me and you can have your revenge on the people that tried to put you here."

Harry used the wand to conjure a mirror and he looked into it, what he saw was the entire right side of his face burned and disfigured beyond repair. He was also bleeding from a few spot but he just ignored it.

"Release all the prisoners and tell them to meet me down by the dock, for today we begin the war on the corruption and false idols that the wizarding world has fallen victim too."

Harry went to the prisoner personal possessions storage and reclaimed his wand, in the process he found a large pure black cloak that was charmed to make the surrounding area as cold as a dementor can and completely hide someone's face in total darkness when the hood was up , he then conjured a black dragon hide mask for the right side of his face and put in on his face. At that moment he realized that Harry Potter was now dead, now only the monster remained. He slipped on the cloak and boots and walked out of the storage. Harry Potter was no more, Harry realized he needed a new name for himself, something that fit him perfectly. He thought about it all the way to the docks and then the perfect name came to him. As Harry walked onto the docks, The Grim Reaper rose from the ashes of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN!**

 _ **Earlier today, the prisoners of Azkaban rioted against the aurors and dementors guarding the prison and escaped, among the new inmates being transported to the prison was Harry Potter, the brother of Henry Potter, the few surviving aurors of the prison riot say that it was Harry Potter that led the riot and freed all the prisoners and killed several guards himself. It is still unclear of what exactly caused the riot and why Harry Potter was the leader of these savage acts, the ministry is conducting a full scale investigation on the riot along with the largest manhunt in the history of the magical world for the escaped prisoners and their leader. More on this story as it develops.**_

Henry put down the Daily Prophet as did the rest of the students and staff of hogwarts, each with an expression of horror and fear on their faces. Henry couldn't believe that his brother, the shy and secretive one of the Potter twins was leading a massive army of dark wizards.

"Henry, I'm so sorry about your brother."

"I just can't believe it Hermione, my brother murdered several people in cold blood and now he has complete control over an army of psychopaths."

"Which only makes him far more dangerous."

"Well, at least old voldie has something to distract him for awhile."

"Ron, I don't think that's a good thing."

"Hermione's right Ron, now with two psychopaths running around with massive armies, the world is in more danger than ever before."

"That also means with another dark lord around, Harry and Voldemort will be in a massive power struggle."

"One thing is clear, this war just got even more dangerous."

 **Malfoy Manor**

Voldemort had gathered every member of his inner circle to discuss the riot at Azkaban and how to kill Harry Potter and gain his followers as his own. So far the meeting wasn't going well for Voldemort and was quickly losing his patience.

"My lord, we could ally ourselves with Potter and have him help us."

"You fool, Potter is just like myself when I was his age and that means he will turn on us when it benefits him most and when we're at our most vulnerable."

"Then what should we do my lord?"

"We find Potter and kill him Lucius, then we rally his followers to our cause."

Just then a death eater came running in, he had clearly been sprinting through the manor.

"My lord!, Potter's here and he's trying to take the manor!

"All death eaters to your positions, are prepare for battle!"

Harry was leading his men through the now destroyed iron gates of Malfoy Manor and laid siege to the mansion, Harry and his men were raining spell fire on the defending death eaters, cutting them down one by one. They made their way to the main courtyard where Voldemort and his most elite death eaters were waiting.

"Harry Potter, the brother of the boy who lived, finally seeing the world for what it really is.

"Lord Voldemort, the man that every wizard and witch in the world fears most, I must say to make yourself so feared that people don't even dare to say your name is quite an accomplishment."

"You have joined the side with true power, you have realized the light holds no real power, only the dark."

"Darkness is my ally Voldemort, I was raised in it, in the deserted parts of Potter Manor, to escape my wretched family, I didn't see the light until I was much older, by then the light was nothing but blinding to me."

"You remind me of myself at your age Potter, we are very much alike."

"Yes, but you know what that means Riddle, I kill however gets in my way, and you are in my way."

"May the best man win Potter."

"May the best man win Riddle."

They both quickly drew their wands and cast at the same time.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Jets of green light shot out of their wands and collided with each other, the two titans clashed as their duel sent waves of raw magic around the courtyard, destroying anything in it's path. Both armies stopped and watched the duel in amazement. Both Harry and Voldemort were on even ground in this duel so Voldemort switched tactics. He attacked Harry's mind suddenly and caught Harry off guard, Voldemort began replaying the worst moments of Harry's childhood first, then his time at Hogwarts and then his memories of his parents abandon him in favor of Henry. But this backfired a few minutes later, Harry threw Voldemort out of his mind and then what came next was a surprise to everyone. Harry was forming a ball of pure dark magic from his hate and anger stirred by Voldemort's mind games and sent it flying towards Voldemort. Voldemort screamed in pain as the energy surrounded him began to literally dissolve him. Finally with one last scream Voldemort had been vaporized, and was no more. Harry then turned to the shocked death eaters.

"Your leader is dead, defeated by his own arrogance, do you wish to share his fate, or will you join me and succeed where he failed! Together, we can bring down the true evil of this world, those who claim to stand for the light, only together can we restore the magical world to its true glory!"

It wasn't long before the death eaters began to bow to their new master, the man who hid the disfigured part of his face behind a mask, but represented true evil. Harry was now the true master of darkness, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry was eating breakfast in the great hall the next morning and was enjoying a plate of eggs when hundreds of owls came flying in with copies of the Daily Profit, he opened it and nearly went into shock.

 _ **HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DEFEATED BY HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **Last night Harry Potter, the brother of Henry Potter, lead an attack on Malfoy manor where the Dark Lord was hiding. Mr. Potter led his army of escaped convicts during the attack on the dark lord's forces and on the dark lord's position where they then confronted each other and dueled to the death using the darkest magic known to wizardkind. The duel ended with the dark lord being vaporized by pure dark magic created by Mr. Potter, he then rallied the dark lord's forces to join him and continue to wage war against the magical world. Along with these events, some new information has been released regarding the riot at Azkaban. Minutes before the riot, Mr. Potter got into a fight with another prisoner being transported to the prison, during the fight, a torch was pressed against part of Mr. Potter's face, according to the eye witness accounts of the surviving aurors guarding the prison, the right side of Mr. Potter's face was completely burned and mauled beyond repair and was a terrifying sight to behold. Undercover Aurors in the death eater ranks report Mr. Potter wearing a black dragon hid mask on the disfigured part of his face, along with a pure black cloak charmed to make the surrounding area extremely cold and to hide the face of the wearer in darkness when the hood is up. The Ministry has declared Mr. Potter a threat and extremely dangerous and advises extreme caution when out in public.**_

Henry was in tears by now, along with the rest of the students and staff of Hogwarts. Henry became a walking mass of grief at that moment, his brother had become a monster, an evil that Voldemort could never hope to be. Everyone at Hogwarts had been realizing just how big a part they played in creating this new evil, but they also began to remember how Harry was before, he was kind, compassionate, loyal, and selfless, they wondered how such a person could be treated in such a way. Nobody could feel worse than Henry and Lily and James, the news of Harry's arrest had crushed Lily and James, but when they heard that Harry had become this new monster they collapsed in remorse. They never meant to abuse and neglect Harry, but they were completely consumed with Henry that when Harry did something it would end violently, but he always kept to himself so it was always Henry's fault for the trouble that was caused, he was always ignored in favor of Henry, but now Harry had finally snapped and was out for blood. However, Lily and James knew that if anyone can bring the real Harry back, it was his family. Hermione had just read the article and was also a mess, but for a different reason, she sobbed for the boy who never knew love or friendship, the boy she loved since she first saw him. She knew the minute she saw Harry, they were just alike, they were lonely and wanted friendship, they were meant for each other, but she never had the courage to talk to Harry, which was ironic since she was in Gryffindor. She felt her knees grow weak and would get butterflies in her stomach whenever Harry was around, but now Harry was gone, in his place was a monster. Hermione remembered during 1st year, she was crying in a deserted corridor and the only person that comforted her was Harry, she saw something something in his eyes, love, Hermione realized that Harry loved her too but just like her, was too scared to say it. Hermione was going to get Harry back no matter what, even if it meant missing snape's potions lessons. She took out the picture of Harry she had of Harry, he was sitting with her in the same corridor he had held her as she cried into his robes. SHe promised herself that she would save him just like he saved her, even if she had to save him from himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkness, that's what would come to anyone's mind all over magical and muggle England whenever they even left their homes, and Hogwarts was no exception. It had been three days since Voldemort's demise, but the wizarding world wasn't celebrating, they were doing quite the opposite, while one dark lord had fallen, another rose to take his place and possibly even surpass the power Voldemort had wielded. The students were all but collapsing in fear at the strong possibility of The Grim Reaper (Which is what Harry is now calling himself) attacking Hogwarts, to calm down the hysteric students and staff, Dumbledore set up new wards around the school grounds and strengthened the wards already in place. This however did little to defuse the tension and fear in the castle, even the smug comments Malfoy made towards Henry and the other Gryffindors was replaced with a look of pure fear. However, nobody could be more afraid than the Potters, the Potter family was speaking with Dumbledore in his office.

"Albus, there has to be a way to have our son back."

"I'm sorry, James, but as I said there is nothing I can do at the moment."

"Surely there is something we can do."

"Lily, there's nothing that can be done at the moment."

"We have to do something, this is my brother we're talking about, I won't lose my brother even more than I already have."

Just then McGonagall ran into the office with a terrified expression on her face.

"Albus, we found Harry."

"Where is he Minerva?"

"Attacking Hogsmeade"

"Lock down the castle and make sure all students are in their common rooms, contact the rest of the order and the aurors and have them arrive in Hogsmeade."

"Professor, that's my brother out there, I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry Henry, but you must stay here for your own safety."

"Albus, Henry might be able to stop Harry from burning Hogsmeade to the ground, if we keep him here we might not be able to stop Harry."

Dumbledore thought over this for a minute.

"Alright Lily, but he will be under full protection at all times."

"Fine"

 **Hogsmeade**

Harry was in a rage beyond anything that even Voldemort could comprehend, he arrived in Hogsmeade to burn it to the ground because of the part it played in his terrible school life. Harry was currently in the Three Broomsticks setting fire to the pub.

"INCENDIO MAXIMA!"

Huge walls of fire emerged from his wand and engulfed the pub in a world of fire, Harry smiled as he watched the pub burn along with the memories that were made there.

 **Flashback**

A 13 year old Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer before continuing his shopping trip around Hogsmeade, given he didn't have much money because Henry would take it, Harry still looked through the stores and bought what he could with the few galleons he had. Harry had just paid for the beverage and was walking away from the bar when his drink exploded and covered him from head to toe, Harry didn't even have to guess who was behind this, he turned around to see a laughing Henry along with the rest of the pub's occupants laughing and shouting insults at him, the only one in the pub who wasn't participating in his public humiliation was the one and only person he even cared about, Hermione. He looked at her with a sad expression and she return her sadness for him. Harry turned around and ran out of the pub and into the freezing Hogsmeade winter and a cold butterbeer wasn't helping in his efforts to stay warm, Harry ran all the way back to the castle and didn't leave Hogwarts for the rest of the day.

 **End Flashback**

Harry walked out of the burning pub and saw that the rest of the village was also in flames.

"Harry stop!"

Henry along with the rest of the order walked towards Harry slowly with wands raised.

"Harry Potter is dead, you killed him, I'm the Grim Reaper now."

"Harry listen to me, you are not a monster."

"You have no right to tell me what I am."

"Harry, I know you, this isn't who you are."

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ARROGANT SHITBAG!"

"Harry, I'm your brother, let me help you."

Henry held out his hand and slowly walked towards Harry.

"Please Harry, were brothers."

"CRUCIO!"

Henry collapsed in pain that no human had ever felt, he had suffered under the cruciatus curse before at Voldemort's hand, but Voldemort never had this amount of power and hate in his crucios, making this the most painful crucio he had ever felt.

After a minute Harry broke the curse and Henry staggered to his feet.

"I want to show you something dear brother of mine."

Harry took off the mask that hid part of his face and revealed his disfigured appearance. What Henry and the others saw was completely terrifying, Sirius even threw up at the sight, it looked like the face of a villain in the muggle movie of a superhero who dresses like a bat, Henry couldn't quite remember what the hero's name, Batman or something, and Two Face was the villain's name right? Harry's face looked exactly like Two Face's face.

"Merlin's beard Harry, what happened to you?"

"Henry Sirius Potter, that's what happened to me!"

"That's quite enough Harry my boy."

"Ah, Dumbledork, I knew you would want to relish in your golden boy's victory over the new Dark Lord, however it was I who defeated Lord Voldemort and rallied his forces to my cause, it was I who escaped Azkaban and it was I who managed to gain control of the most dangerous and deranged wizards in the world. To the Potter family it was Henry that was supposed to defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time, it was Henry to gain the power and respect that comes with it. It was Henry who was supposed to be loved, while the undesirable son was cast away, unloved, unwanted."

"Harry…"

"Enough wallowing in useless pity, it's time to show you just how powerful I really am!"

Harry aimed his wand at Henry.

"Legilimens!"

Harry assaulted Henry's mind with no mercy, Harry played his worst memories in Henry's head, making sure to replay each and every one. After several minutes Harry ended his brother's torture.

"Harry, I never knew you were in so much pain."

"You may be able to lie to the world, but not me."

"Harry, please stop this madness."

"Harry, please stop this madness, haha" mocked Harry

Harry put his mask back on and raised his wand at Henry again.

"It's time to die brother, and this time Dumbledore won't be able to save you, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Both red and green jets of light emerged from the brother's wands and collided with each other.

"Impressive, considering you actually managed to cast a spell correctly, even if it is a simple disarming charm, but even your "legendary" powers can't save you from me!"

"Where did you even learn this kind of dark magic anyway Harry?"

"There's a place called a library, maybe you should get some actual intelligence and go there."

Henry then had an idea, Hermione always went to the library, he could try to talk to his real brother by trying to make him think about Hermione.

"Harry, what about Hermione, she loves you, do you have any idea how this is affecting her?

"Your one to talk considering all the shit you've done!"

"But how does killing innocent people going to make you any better?"

"Oh Henry, I don't kill because I think it will make me a better man than you, I kill because I enjoy it!"

Then suddenly, Henry broke the connection, shocked at his brother's words, now he knew without a doubt, this was not his brother, Harry would never kill anyone, let alone because he enjoyed it.

"Well brother, I'm afraid I must be going."

With that, Harry apparated out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hogwarts was in chaos, the new dark lord had just attack Hogsmeade and completely shattered any sense of security the occupants of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts had. In the office of Albus Dumbledore, there was a crowd of terrified professors shouting and arguing over what to do next.

"Albus, we have to send the students home as soon as possible, they aren't safe here at Hogwarts anymore."

"Minerva, a major source of The Reaper's anger comes from his former classmates, if we send them home it will be easier for The Reaper to get to them, at the moment Hogwarts is the safest place for them."

"I suppose you're right Albus, but we have to place more security and protection around the castle."

"I agree Minerva."

 _Riddle Manor_

The Reaper returned to Riddle Manor which was now his new headquarters, he had taken over the mansion after he killed Voldemort. He had discovered that there was a ritual chamber under the manor which Voldemort had built, this allowed him to gain access to ancient dark rituals, he also found great use with the library. To his followers, he was far more vicious than Voldemort and didn't care if anyone lived or died. It had only been three days since his rise to power but his cruelty surpassed even Voldemort's. Harry was in a meeting with his elite followers, discussing their next course of action.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I have summoned you here tonight, we are here not only to celebrate our first victory against our enemy, but to also discuss our next move against them. As you well know, we have struck a major blow to the confidence people seem to have placed in Dumbledore and his crowned jewel, Henry Potter, we have shown them that there is nowhere we can't go, how vulnerable they really are, and most of all, that Hogwarts is just another place for the taking."

The Reaper scanned the table of his followers and saw Draco mumbling something under his breath.

"Something to say Draco?"

"It's none of your business Potter!"

Suddenly Draco flew out of his chair and soared across the table were The Reaper caught him by his throat and lifted him up with his hand choking him.

"Harry Potter died long ago, he was weak and foolish, he couldn't do what needed to be done, he was afraid of hurting people, he knew what he had to do but he was afraid, so I destroyed him, and if you value your life in any way, you will never address me as Harry Potter again!"

By now Draco, and everyone else in the meeting was shocked, Harry Potter had just disowned himself from the Potter family, something no member of any ancient and noble magical family had done before, and had denounced the entire Potter family. Meanwhile Draco was struggling to breath, just then Harry released Draco from his one hand strangle hold.

"Look at me."

Draco struggled to look at Harry, but when he did, what he saw terrified him. Harry's eyes were blood red, there was a fire in those eyes, a fire for power, revenge and most of all, hatred.

"Never insult me in my own house again!"

Draco nodded and quickly scrambled back to his seat.

The terrified onlookers then agreed, this man, this monster, was a raging psychopath.

 _ **Order Headquarters**_

Henry was sitting on his bed in the room he and Ron shared, staring at a family photo of him and his parents that was taken at a park when he was five, everyone in that photo was happy, almost everyone, in the background Harry was sitting alone on a swing set glaring at their backs. It saddened Henry that his brother hated him even then. Just then the door creaked open and Hermione walked in.

"Hey Hermione."

"Are you alright Henry."

"How could I be alright when my brother has turned into a crazed lunatic who's trying to kill me."

"Henry, I know your brother, there is still good in him."

"You love him don't you."

Hermione blushed "Yes."

"He keeps a picture of you on his dresser."

"What?"

"Every time he saw your picture he smiled, which I thought was impossible for him to do."

"Harry's a good person, he's just forgotten that."

"How well did you know him Hermione?"

"Better than anyone, I'm scared Henry."

"Of Harry?"

"For Harry."

"The Harry we knew is gone, he's been consumed by his hatred."

"Says Dumbledore, who is he to decide if Harry's good or evil, Henry we both know that Harry can still be saved, we just have to find out how to save him."

"I think you already know how Hermione, the only problem is actually getting close enough to him."

"Getting close to him will be easy, it's getting through to him that will be the hard part."

"Harry's always been stubborn, but what I am curious about is how he became so powerful, especially with dark magic."

"It doesn't matter how he became so powerful, what matters is how do we beat him. Let's face it Henry, you won't be able to defeat Harry in a duel, especially if he invades your mind again."

"I guess we'll have to find a way."

Then Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner, Hermione and Henry took one last look at Harry's picture and went downstairs.

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **Now before some of you tear me apart for making this chapter short, I really didn't have anything else to put and I decided a break from action was needed. Also, just to clarify about the Azkaban riot, the prisoner burned Harry's face so Harry knocks the guard down, steals his wand and kills him then turns his attention to the other prisoner. Clear. Ok. Review please and a nice gentle reminder: NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
